Insectos
by D'ellaa
Summary: Hinata conocerá a cierto pequeño pelinegro malhumorado en condiciones y con testigos que jamás olvidará. Two Shot Terminado.
1. Mariposas

Olii! Aquí con una nueva historia SasuHina. No tengo mucho que decir así que...

**Título:** Insectos  
**Autor:** Della  
**Personajes: **Sasuke U. & Hinata H.  
**Género:** Humor  
**Serie: **1/2  
**Advertencia:** Semi-AU / Versión 'Kid' de los personajes.

**Disclaimer: Masashi K. es dueño del mundo de Naruto, y de todo lo que al ninja le rodea.**

* * *

_Lunes, 31 de Mayo del 2010 _[Hace 15 días fue mi cumple! xD ¬¬]

* * *

**-1-  
Mariposas**

Hacía un buen día en el parque, el sol irradiaba con fulgor, los pajarillos cantaban a por doquier y las flores estaban más bellas que nunca. Sin duda, la primavera había comenzado. Y una pequeña niña de apenas seis años de edad corría persiguiendo las mariposas que volaban libres, tratando de alcanzarlas, pero no podía. Ella estaba algo molesta por eso, pero a fin de cuentas, todo iba bien, ella estaba feliz.

De pronto, su atención fue a parar a una hermosa flor que sus ojos vieron, fue corriendo hasta ella, la sacó y siguió jugando con ella en sus manitos.

Ella odiaba los insectos, pero a los que no podía dejar que les pusieran un dedo encima eran a las mariposas y ese niño lo estaba haciendo. La pequeña quedó mirando al hombrecito, tenía ojos negros al igual que su pelo, y por su tamaño cualquiera podía deducir que era algo más alto que ella. Pero el punto era, que él estaba matando a las pobres maripositas que volaban libres con el viento. ¡Les arrancaba sus hermosas alitas! ¡Ese niño era un asesino! Sí, eso era. Un terrible asesino torturador.

La pequeña de ojos grandes y opalinos no podía permitir que el niño siga torturando y asesinando a las maripositas, así que molesta se acercó hasta él con intención de gritarle que deje de hacerlo; pero al quedar a solo unos metros de él, de su boquita solo salió un apenas perceptible: "N-no lo hagas". Sí, había olvidado lo tímida que era.

-¿Uhm?- El niño, que estaba agachado viendo el trayecto que seguían unas hormiguitas, levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido y vio a la pequeña fastidiado, pues ella había sido la que lo había interrumpido; pero al darse cuenta que ella tenía las mejillas rojas, solo pudo hacer que la extrañez apareciera en él.-_Que rara_.-Pensó

-D-deja de ma-matar a las mariposas.-Consiguió decir la pequeña. El niño la miró confundido

-Hm ¿Hablas de estas? –Dijo enseñándole una mariposa, la que sostenía de sus alas con dos de sus dedos.-No las mato.- Los grandes ojos de Hinata se abrieron como dos platos. ¡El niño estaba a punto de asesinar a otra!

-¡No! –Gritó fuerte, golpeando con una de sus manos los dedos del niño, para hacer que los soltara.

-Tú sí lo haces. La acabas de matar.-Efectivamente, al golpear los dedos del niño también lo hizo a la mariposa, matándola. Los ojos de la niña se inundaron, mientras veía al pobre insecto en la tierra. Su boca se hizo un arco, lloraría, estaba a solo unos segundos de hacerlo; y esto no pasó desapercibido por el niño.

-Oye, oye, oye…No llores aquí.-Lo que menos le gustaba a él, era ver a los demás llorar, porque mostraban su debilidad. Entonces se le ocurrió decir algo para evitar que la niña empezase a derramar lágrimas.-Si empiezas a llorar, todas las mariposas se irán de aquí y ya no va a ver ninguna y van a desaparecer.-Le dijo. La niña se detuvo en seco, por nada del mundo ella quería eso. Las mariposas tenían que vivir, ¡sí!

-P-pero…yo… ¿yo maté a…a la mariposa? –Le preguntó la pequeña a él. Claro que la había matado, pensó el niño; pero él, a pesar de tener seis años no era tonto, sabía que si le decía que sí, era posible que ella comenzara a llorar.- ¿S-soy una a-sesina?

-No.-Contestó a secas, buscando con sus ojos negros un insecto que había visto correr.

-En-entonces… ¿p-porqué no se m-mueve? –Preguntó ella. El niño ya empezaba a fastidiarse con la niña, hacía muchas preguntas.

-Está durmiendo.- Contestó. La niña movió la cabeza, extrañada. ¿Las mariposas también dormían? Había descubierto algo nuevo de ellas. Definitivamente el niño tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber eso, pensó.

-N-niño.-Lo llamó.

-Hm, no me digas niño, niña.-Le dijo con un poco de dureza en sus palabras.

-¿En-entonces?

-Hm. Sasuke, ese es mi nombre.- Lo dijo con simpleza. Pero para ella no fue así; para ella fue como si de repente algún tipo de luz o algo en su interior que no lograba comprender se hubiera aparecido de repente en el instante en que le escuchó hblar, porque sus ojos parecían no querer despagarse de él.-Niña.- Y la misma voz que la había metido en sus divagaciones, la sacó de éstas.-No te muevas.- ¿Que no se moviera?

-¿Uhm? –Confundida, miró al niño.-¿P-porqué, Sasuke-kun? -El niño tenía sus ojos plantados en algún punto de la pequeña, para ser más exactos: su cabeza.- ¿P-pasa algo c-con m-mi cabe...?

-Escucha...solo…no te muevas.-Sentenció. Entonces sintió 'algo' entre sus cabellos, como un cosquilleo, y antes de que su mano alcance a tocarse la cabeza, en ese momento, apenas y vio como Sasuke se lanzaba hacia ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente y lo siguiente que sintió fue todo el peso del chico sobre ella. Acto seguido, comenzó a llorar.

-_Oh no…_- Pensó el pequeño al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña. Pero en ese momento, dejó torturando a sus oídos un momento, su prioridad era encontrar aquel extraño insecto, nunca lo había visto; y como todo buen coleccionador de esos pequeños animales, no podía faltarle ese.

Allí estaba el insecto, en la ropa de la niña…esta vez lo atraparía. Sin duda, lo haría. El mismo estaba seguro de aquello. Y así lo hizo, después de unos segundos y de que la pobre chiquilla empezara a llorar más fuerte, Sasuke ya tenía aquel bicho en sus manos. Estaba satisfecho, él mismo diría que hasta estaba contento, y no es que él acostumbre a estarlo muy a menudo. Ahora el problema eran sus tímpanos. ¿Alguien podría callar a esa niña?

-Oye tú…

-¡Hinata! –Y el pequeño se cortó y volteó- ¡Hija! Amor por qué lloras… -Era una mujer, con los ojos perlados así como los de la niña; con el cabello azulino brillante como el de ella.

-_Hm. Su madre._-Dijo él mentalmente. Rodó y cerró los ojos, y luego introdució al insecto que sostenía en un pomo. Después de algunos segundos, en brazos de la mujer, la niña empezaba a dejar de llorar.

-¡Sasuke!-Se sobresaltó ligeramente. El jamás confundiría aquella voz, sabría de quien se trataría aunque le hablara a más de mil millas de distancia; pero ahora aquella tonalidad lucía enfadada. Y no era de nadie más que de su madre.- ¿Qué le hiciste a la niña, Sasuke?.- Miró los ojos oscuros de su progenitora, que siempre le habían transmitido ternura. Miró su semblante, que a pesar de estar fruncido...sí, aún así, quizá muy en el fondo, seguía transmitía el mismo sentimiento.

-Nada.-Respondió.

-¡Sasuke! –Llamó fuerte su madre, con las cejas fruncidas. Estaba molesta.

-Había un insecto en su cabeza y se cayó cuando se lo quite.-Contestó a la mujer. Por una parte, era verdad.- ¿Lo ves? Yo lo atrapé.-Y le enseñó a su madre el frasco en el que había metido al pobre animal. Su madre solo lo miró con reproche.

-¿Está bien su pequeña, señora?-Le preguntó la mujer de ojos negros a la otra.

-Sí, no se preocupe, a veces es un poco sensible. Además, le asustan los insectos. Seguro tú estuviste jugando con ella, ¿no?-A las mejillas del niño se le sumaron un color rojizo. El no estaba jugando con ella. No… ¿o sí? No, a eso no se le podía llamar jugar.

-Oh te raspaste amor.-Le contestó su madre, viendo la marca rojiza que tenía su pequeña al lado de su sien

-M-me arde… ¿E-eso es m-malo? –Volvió a preguntar. Mikoto, como se llamaba la madre del niño, observó la situación y conociendo lo obsesionado que era su pequeño con los insectos, seguro que culpa de lo que le había pasado a la niña, la tenía su hijo.

-¿Qué le parece si la va a curar a mi casa?-Preguntó a la mamá de la pequeña, quien la miró con un rastro de extrañez.-Sí, es aquella, la del frente.

-Gracias; es muy amable, pero no se preocupe. -Le contestó ella sonriente. Sasuke miró con una mueca la situación.

-No es molestia ni nada, estoy segura que a mi Sasukito le alegraría tener alguien con quien jugar en casa.-Agregó, tratando de convencer a la mujer.

Y tan pronto como lo escuchó salir de la boca de su madre, cierto pelinegro abrió grande los ojos y su mente se detuvo en seco. El no necesitaba con quien jugar. ¡Claro que no! Miró a la niña y vio que ella también lo miraba, sorprendida. Al instante, apartó su mirada hacia su nuevo insecto recién capturado.

Definitivamente, no la aceptaría en su casa. Pero _el_ que decidía no era él. Y ya se había elegido: madre e hija irían a su morada. No tenía opción.

Los cuatro fueron caminando, en dirección al hogar de Sasuke. Pero otra vez los ojos de él parecieron desorbitarse... ¿acaso Mikoto había dicho que las invitaba a su casa…todos los días? No. Había escuchado mal. El no podía convivir con esa chillona niña el resto de su vida... ¡No!

Pero era el comienzo de una nueva amistad, sí...al menos eso pensaban sus madres.

* * *

La primera historia en versión Kid de SasuHina (: Y como puse de advertencia, es semi-AU, lo puse porque creo que los Uchiha no podían salir de su territorio en el anime o algo así y creo q tampoco podían invitar a alguien de la aldea a su casa y precisamente del clan rival: Hyuga y por otras razones más que ya habrán comprendido...u.u

No sé si llegará a leer este corto algún día, pero a Dark Amy-chan le digo q ojalá haya pasado un excelente día en _su Santo _^^ Muchas Felicidades!  
También BuenosDeseos a todas las personas que cumplen o cumplieron años en este mes y a todos quienes quieran BuenosDeseos. xD

Bueno, solo me queda por decir que gracias por leer! y Cuídense todos ^^


	2. Cucarachas

**Título: **Insectos  
**Autor:** Della  
**Serie:** 2/2  
**Personajes:** Hinata H. / Sasuke U.  
**Género:** Amistad / Drama  
**Adv:** Se ubica hasta antes de los exámenes chunnin.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.** (Sinceramente, ya me cansé de repetirlo u.u)

* * *

_Martes, 6 de Junio del 2010. ( **!**Día del Maestro en Perú.)_

* * *

**-2-  
****Cucarachas**

-¿Ves? ¡Ya está! –Mencionó una mujer de blancos ojos, mirando a su pequeña hija que cargaba en brazos, sonriéndole; había terminado de poner una "curita" sobre la herida.

-Gracias, mami-Le respondió la niña, extendiendo sus labios en un curve.

-Y Sasuke, ¿porqué no vas a jugar con Hinata? –Le habló Mikoto a su menor.

El niño, que había estado aislado de aquellas tres mujeres cruzado de brazos, miró de reojo a la pequeña, que lucía tímida y asustadiza. Era la primera vez que Mikoto invitaba a una "amiga" a que juegue con Sasuke, así que no sabía exactamente como se lo iba a tomar su hijo; pero es que últimamente lo había visto triste al parecer por su hermano mayor, quien no siempre podía pasar con el menor el tiempo que Sasuke realmente deseaba.

No es que su pequeño salga muy a menudo fuera de los territorios Uchiha; es más, nunca lo hacía y era probable que si su esposo se enterara se molestaría con ella, pero como había visto a su pequeño con la niña en el parque, Mikoto había pensado que su hijo se estaba llevando bien con ella, pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario…

Sin embargo, ella sabía que Sasuke era un buen niño: tierno, sensible, curioso y considerado; bastaba verlo cuando él estaba a solas con ella o con Itachi, su hermano. Pero cuando aparecía su padre, entonces era como si Sasuke no fuera Sasuke, como si sus sentimientos y emociones se reprimieran en parte con la presencia del líder. Claro que a veces también podía llegar a ser caprichoso, testarudo y hasta se irritaba con facilidad.

-Ven si quieres.-Habló, sin el tono caprichudo con el que algunas veces se le había escuchado dirigirse a Hinata, empezando a caminar hacia el lado contrario al de ella.

Ella no sabía si seguirlo, total, esa no era su casa; además, era una niña que no reaccionaba por impulsos; es por eso que volteó a ver a la madre del niño y al ver la sonrisa que esta tenía instalada en su rostro fue detrás del pequeño Uchiha.

**···**

Al avanzar unos cuantos pasos, pudo entrar a un lugar. Era amplio y espacioso, básicamente como el área de entrenamiento de los territorios Hyuga, así que supuso que también era uno. Y ahí vio a Sasuke, como arrodillado sobre la tierra, buscando algo entre los pocos arbustos que habían cerca.

-¿S-se te perdió algo, Sasuke-kun?-Hinata vio como la cabeza de él se movía, asintiendo.-Y-yo le puedo ayudar.-Le dijo.

-Hm Entonces no te quedes solo viendo.-Fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

-P-pero que b-busca.-Se asomó la pequeña, a unos metros de él.

-Muli.-Respondió a secas; y signos de interrogación aparecieron en la cabeza de la niña.

-¿M-muli? –Repitió. ¿Acaso eso sería una nueva cosa que no conocía?

-El dijo que a Muli no le gusta su nombre, que por eso escapó.-Dijo, frunciendo la boca y levemente el entrecejo.

Aquello dicho por Sasuke no hizo más que llenar la pequeña cabeza de Hinata por más y más dudas. ¿Quién era "_él"_? ¿Quién era Muli?

-Muli… ¿es tu p-perrito?-Inquirió mirando al niño quien negó con la cabeza.

-Los perros son muy ruidosos.

-¿Tu g-gatito?-Sasuke volvió a negar.

-Los gatos son demasiado melosos.

-¿Tu l-lorito?- Y él volvió a negar.

-Los loros son muy escandalosos.- Ella no sabía que más decir. ¿Acaso el niño tenía un tipo de mascota rara o salvaje? ¿Una serpiente? ¿Un elefante? ¿Un lobo? ¿Un león acaso?

-Es una cucaracha.-Todo su pensamiento se volvió nulo cuando escuchó a Sasuke decir eso. Ella no podía ver a las cucarachas…no, ¡claro que no!

-¿U-u-u-una cu-cuca-ra-cha?- Hinata le tenía miedo, pavor, ¡fobia a las cucarachas!

-Hm. La busco porque Muli es diferente. No es como todas las que he visto.- Para Hinata, todas las cucarachas eran iguales, igual de espantosas. De solo imaginarlas caminando por ahí le producía estragos. A pesar de su corta edad, era el primer insecto al que le tenía un miedo que ni ella misma lograba entender.- En primera, tiene una mezcla de colores inusuales.- ¿Qué era diferente? ¿Colores inusuales? ¿De qué clase de cucaracha estaba hablando él? Todas eran iguales.

Ella quería ayudar al pequeño en su búsqueda, pero ahora que sabía que se trataba de tal animal…dudaba mucho de sus buenos deseos.

-Y puede volar.-Eso último la dejó perpleja. Su mente imaginó a ese animal, a ese pequeño insecto con una mezcla de colores raros, tal como lo´había escuchado de la boca de Sasuke, y volando y surcando los aires…No…no… ¡no!

Sin pensarlos dos veces, la pequeña de un solo salto hacia atrás, había retrocedido lo suficiente como para estar lejos del niño. Miraba todo asustada… ¿y si la cucaracha estaba por ahí? ¿Cerca? ¿Lejos?

Sasuke volteó hacia ella, no entendió que había dicho o hecho para que ella se sobresaltara tanto. Y fue ahí, cuando al pararse la niña había sentido pisar algo ¿acaso una piedra?, si lo era, entonces era pequeña y… ¿blanda? Sus ojos blancos bajaron hasta el piso y al instante sintió como si ellos fueran a salirse de sus orbes en una mezcla de terror y asombro…Sabía que era lo que había pisado, y Sasuke también.

-Muli...

-Yo…Sasuke-kun…yo….-No sabía que decirle. Solo se quedó observando al insecto, que yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, aplastado. Muli había muerto. Y no es que le gustasen las cucarachas, pero jamás había intentado matar a una, y ahora la había hecho... ¡pero no había sido su intención!

–.S-sa-suke-kun, yo…

-Cállate –La cortó él. Hinata había pisado a Muli, la cucaracha que buscaba insistentemente.

Los ojos de Hinata se inundaron. Era su culpa que Muli muriera y ahora Sasuke estaba molesto con ella, por eso le había hablado tan duro; pero no volvería a llorar en frente de él, no, no lo haría.

-L-lo si-sien-to.- Sabía que lo más seguro era que su nuevo "amigo" no le hablara, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento.

-No importa.- La niña lo miró.- Mamá no quería cucarachas en casa.- Su voz sonaba como siempre, neutra y seca.- Buscaba a Muli para regresarla al parque.- Ella no apartó su vista de él. Y en ese momento no supo si es que al decirle eso él la estaba...de alguna forma tranquilizando; pero sea como sea eso había conseguido: tranquilizarla. Sintió cómo un gran peso en su pecho estaba desapareciendo y la dejaba respirar:libre...

_Y ahora, en cambio no, ahora quizá Sasuke no haría eso; porque tal vez él no se molestaría en darme explicaciones, no intentaría involucrarse emocionalmente conmigo, ni tampoco interesarse o preocuparse por mí. Creo que eso es lo más seguro. _

Dos niños se encontraban juntos, dentro de los territorios Uchiha. No hablaban mucho. El a veces lanzaba kunais hacia muñecos y árboles, probando su puntería; y ella solo se limitaba a mirarle, sin decir nada. Lo mismo cuando el pequeño pelinegro observaba a algún bicho raro, aunque aquello, a diferencia de la primea vez era menos frecuente, era como si su interés por los insectos se hubiera reducido considerablemente y los hubiera cambiado por armas de filo.

Eso le causó curiosidad a ella. Sasuke…de alguna forma…estaba cambiando.

-Uhm…Sasuke-kun… ¿sigues c-con l-las cu…?

-Ya no.-La cortó al instante.- Mamá y papá no me dejan tener cucarachas en casa.-Agregó, lanzando el kunai que tenía en mano.- Da igual. A él, a nee-san tampoco le gusta.- La niña miró el muñeco que se movía adelante y atrás; el kunai había caído justo en el punto rojo, el exacto, él había dado en el blanco.

Sasuke no se emocionó; a pesar de su logro una mueca se había instalado en su inocente rostro; y es que había hecho varios intentos para darle al punto. Aunque en el fondo sentía cierta alegría por sí mismo.

-Tú les sigues teniendo miedo…-Dijo mirándola de reojo, y vio en ella un gesto de confusión.- A las cucarachas.- Aclaró y en ese momento la cara de la niña se tornó asustada.- Debes ver tu cara.- Las facciones de la niña se relajaron, él se estaba burlando de ella, pero ¿acaso Sasuke había sonreído…? Ese sincero curve de labios, esa mirada feliz. Era la primera vez que ella veía ese curve de labios, su sonrisa.

_Desde aquel día supe que nunca debías dejar de sonreír; pero lo hiciste y aquella sonrisa sería la primera y última que vería de ti._

_Para entonces, ya era la segunda vez que iba a la casa de Sasuke; y sí, definitivamente mi fobia por las cucarachas no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, ni a pesar de haber transcurrido una semana desde que Muli había pasado a mejor vida. Pero en fin, eso no era tan importante. Sino que no me daba cuenta del lazo que empezaba a formar para con Sasuke; digo que yo para él, porque no sé si él estuviera sintiendo lo mismo en esos tiempos, no sé si aquel lazo era entre los dos o era entre mí y la nada. _

-¿E-estás m-molesto? –Preguntó una niña de ojos claros, agachándose hasta quedar cerca del pequeño. Ella estaba preocupada, Sasuke no le había hablado en todo el rato que había estado con él. ¿Estaría enojado? Se había preguntado, pero ella no le había hecho nada; aun así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, sentirse mal.

-No.-Le contestó el niño, sin mirarla. La pequeña Hinata bajó la mirada.

-_¿Entonces porqué…? _–Se sintió triste, esa no era la respuesta que ella necesitaba para sentirse bien. Sintió como si su pecho se afligiera, algo que no comprendió. Sasuke no le iba a decir nada, eso creyó.

-Estoy enfadado con Itachi, prometió que estaría conmigo y se fue de misión.-De lo que había estado sentado, se paró y con rencor en sus palabras, habló.-Es un mentiroso.

Ella lo miró. Sasuke estaba dolido, triste; aunque aparente no estarlo o estar molesto. A ella no le gustaba verlo así.

-Sasuke-kun.-Lo llamó.-yo… yo... yo puedo estar contigo c-cada vez que lo necesites.- Sasuke sintió que algo vibró en su interior, no sabía qué era, ni tampoco se preocupó por saberlo; pero hubo algo en él que solo ella pudo despertar. Hinata levantó la cabeza, lo miró y le sonrió. Para él, la única sonrisa que quedaría.

_Siempre tenías como una especie de protección antes los "extraños"…como yo. Pero bien. Lo admito Sasuke. En esos días era…fácil, llegar a ti. No, no eras como ahora. Antes no tenías esa marca invisible en el rostro, que te cerrara ante todo contacto o lazo con la gente. Pero no te estoy juzgando, yo no te haría eso…es que uno se acostumbra, ¿no? A las personas… Sin darte cuenta le llegas a coger cariño, vas formando un lazo. _

Sus opalinos ojos miraban el agua, extendiéndose a lo largo de un río, calmado…Abrazaba sus piernas sentada en el borde del pequeño muelle. El cielo raso entre amarillo y naranja. El líquido brillando como si tuviera diamantes esparcidos en todo su extensor...Era precioso.

-Oye.-Alegre, ella volteo hacia la voz; claro que conocía esa voz.

-Sasuke-kun…-Dijo sonriente. El solo la miró de reojo, sabía el nombre de ella, pero jamás la había llamado por este.

-Quieres venir conmigo y mi nii-san. –Quizá sea una pregunta aunque no sonase como una.

-N-no puedo Sasuke-Kun.-Respondió. No le agradaba para nada decir eso.-…es q-que m-mi madre no está.-El frunció el ceño.-Me dijeron q-que se fue a un lugar mejor, u-un poco lejos de aquí... -Ella bajó la mirada, confusa. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿a que se refería ella? ¿un lugar mejor? ¿lejos de aquí? Y entonces sus rostro se relajó: lo había comprendido.

"_Mi madre no está". Por supuesto que no estaba, no lo entendía muy bien al tener solo seis años, casi siete en realidad; pero ella ya no estaba conmigo, ni para pasear ni para llevarme a jugar contigo, y tampoco lo estaría...nunca más. ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Te enteraste? _

-¿Sabes de qué lugar hablaban? Preguntó ella con total inocencia. Pero ¿tenía que preguntárselo...a él? ¿Que le decía Sasuke ahora? ¿Si le decía que su madre estaba dormida...como aquella mariposa de hace mucho tiempo? No...claro que no.

-Tu mamá está bien.-Fue lo que se le ocurrió.

-¿C-cómo sabes? -El niño se sentó a normal distancia de ella, solo que dejó sus piernas caer libres desde el muelle.

-Tu mamá está bien.-Volvió a repetir. Tenía que pensar en algo urgente.

-Pero... ¿Dónde? -La pequeña dejó de abrazarse las rodillas para poner su atención entera en la respuesta que él le daría.

Unos instantes, la mirada de Sasuke se alzó al cielo. Hinata lo imitó, quería saber qué era lo que veía en él.

-Más arriba del arcoiris.-Dijo. Y Hinata volvió a sí. ¿Arcoiris?

-¿Se p-puede llegar hasta a-allá?-Inquirió. Jamás había esuchado de alguien que llegase ni al arcoiris ni mucho menos arriba. Sasuke permaneció sin inmutarse, no era que no esperase que su pequeña acompañante preguntara algo como eso. En ese momentos dos aves cruzaron el cielo.

-Seguro.-Dijo al fin.

-¿C-como esas dos aves de a-arriba? -Sasuke asintió, ¿pero qué cosas estaba diciendo? No es que con su edad supiera mucho ni nada de eso pero al fin y al cabo estaba afirmando algo que le daba una espina de que no tenía sentido: que más arriba que el arcoiris, volar como aves... Y aunque todo el tiempo a él le quedara la duda, Hinata sí lo creía, ¿no? Era así y daba igual, por ahora ella estaba bien.

- ¿Irías con-conmigo?

Silencio. Después Hinata ya se había resignado, Sasuke no respondería.

_¿Irías conmigo?_ Seguía retumbando en la mente de ella. Fue un largo silencio; y sin embargo...

-Seguro.- Hinata cerró los ojos. Y ese 'seguro' permaneció en ella, sonrió inconsciente y en paz. Porque él estaba con ella, porque se sintió segura.

_El cielo raso entre amarillo y naranja. El líquido brillando como si tuviera diamantes esparcidos en todo su extensor...No lo he olvidado, porque es más, hasta parece más claro..._

_Luego viste a Itachi y fuiste detrás suyo; y yo me quedé mirándolos, a ambos… Te veías feliz con él; con él realmente podías sonreír._

"_Los Uchiha…" Al poco tiempo, todo el mundo sabía sobre la 'masacre' Uchiha. Esa era la noticia que estaba en boca de cada persona de Konoha…Tú habías sido el único sobreviviente, lo habías perdido todo: tu familia, tu hermano; y pronto, a ti mismo. Simplemente, perdiste todo. Y nadie estaba a tu lado cuando pasó, te sumiste en la oscuridad y en la soledad; quizá tú las odiabas, pero ellas te empezaron a amar. _

-Hm. Si quieres puedes quedártelos.-Le había dicho él. La niña de cortos cabellos azulinos lo miró con un rastro de confusión en sus inocentes facciones, y al mismo tiempo con temor, solo imaginarse que tendría que vivir con aquellos seres…

-Ie.-Respondió rápido.-Yo…a-aun l-le tengo miedo.-Nerviosismo y temor, eso pudo notar el niño pelinegro en sus palabras.-Demo… ¿l-los estás d-dejando libres?-Agregó ella al rato.

Sasuke miró a los insectos, como cada uno abandona esa "jaula" en la que habían permanecido tanto tiempo; salían tan presurosos hacia el exterior, como si los hubieran arrancado de su hogar y ahora regresaban.

-Tal vez.-Dijo después de que todos los pequeños animales terminaran de salir y se perdieran entre la tierra y las plantas.- En realidad…-Los blancos ojos de la niña se fijaron en él, fijamente.-…me deshago del pasado.-Ella no pudo separar su vista de él…

_Esa vez no le entendí, Sasuke, cuando mencionaste aquello último; no lo entendía. Pero ahora sé que cuando me dijiste eso, cuando decidiste deshacerte del pasado, también te referías a mí; porque yo era parte de tu pasado, parte de los años en que podías sonreír…feliz. Debí saberlo, Sasuke…que los lazos solo son lazos, que pueden ser rotos y desatados, que desde entonces no serías el mismo. Pero ahora lo sé, aunque hayan pasado cinco años, aunque yo tenga doce y tú probablemente casi trece…_

-…Y Sasuke Uchiha.- Sentenció Iruka Umino, el sensei; el equipo siete estaba ya completo; y la chica de blancas orbes no entraba allí.

_Después de todo, parece que tampoco me tocó contigo, ni Naruto ni tú. Y si te soy sincera, no es que esté feliz; pero solo espero que algún día puedas brillar con la luz con que lo hacías antes, Sasuke. Sé que no es sencillo y que estas palabras tal vez estén ignorando tus pensamientos y tu sentir justo ahora; pero quiero verte feliz, quiero verte sonreír…mucho más que antes. _

_.._

_._

**_Fin._**

* * *

_Respondo R&R sin cuenta_

_**Hina: **Gracias. Primer "chibi" que lee? ¡Honor para mí! Me da gusto leerla C:_

Bueno! Esto lo escribí el año pasado, hace mucho tiempo... :) Ahora hablar de Sasuke en los actuales capítulos del Shippuuden... uf! uu. Gracias por leer! Gracias por los comentarios!


End file.
